The Daily Lives of the Munks and Ettes
by Simonette4eva
Summary: The daily lives of the munks and ettes! This story is based off of Simonette254's What Happens When. You can read all about their real life situations, to school, to relationships! I really hope you like it! Rated K
1. Chapter 1

The Lifestyles of the Chipmunks and Chipettes

(1 Unless you are Simon or Brittany, don't try to break up a Raven and Jeanette fight. This is why . . .  
Jeanette: Guys, where is my Geometry book?

Kayden: Raven has it. She wants to see how long you survive without it.

Jeanette: *rolls her eyes* RAVVEN!

*Five minutes later*

Raven: Jean, I was trying to help you. Jeez, no wonder Simone flirts with me instead of you.

Jeanette: *growls in frustration* Raven, you are not helping me. Your making it worse.

Raven: Well, I'm sorry, but you need help. Kayden, back me up on this.

Kayden: No, last time I said something, Jeanette and SImon sent me to the hospital.

Jeanette: Thank you. Now, quit messing with my stuff, Raven!

Raven: If I didn't know any better, I would say your just upset about what happened last week.

Jeanette: *eyes turning red* Well, maybe if you would stop flirting with my boyfriend, it wouldn't have happened.

Raven: Whatever, Jeanette. You know, I think me and Simon would be a cute couple.

Jeanette: Over my dead body! *tackles Raven*

Kayden: Ladies, surely you don't need to use violence . . . *tries to split them apart*

Raven: Stay out of it, Kayden! *throws Kayden into the wall*

Venus: I'll call the vet, again.

(2 No using your powers at school!

Si/Jean/Kay/Sam: *glare at the others*

Al/Britt/Rav/Venus: What?!

Simon: Remember the time you blew up the science lab because you all had a fight about what colors to use in the test tubes?

Alvin: Well, in my defense, Brittany wanted to use pink. . .

Jeanette: That didn't mean you had to fight with your powers at school! You almost got expelled!

Raven: Well, maybe if Venus wasn't such a small minded chipmunk, it never would have happened!

Venus: Oh, shut up Raven. You're the one who-

Kayden: SHUT UP! All four of used your powers, so why are you trying to blame each other? We still have to pay for the new science lab equitment.

Theodore: You know, you guys are being really childish! And I should know!

Eleanor: Yeah, seriously. You guys just need to cool it.

(3 If you play and Brittany Spears music, expect Brittany to personally send you to the vet.

Brittany: Well, I'm the star! Brittany Spears is just coping me, so I won't allow her music!

Jeanette: Well, to be honest, she's older then us, so you stole her name . . .

Brittany: Nonesense, Jeanette! Why would I try to be like her, when I am way better!

Jeanette: *eye roll* You know Brittany, I have more important things to do than argue with you right now. *Begins to walk away*

Sam: * Walks by singing 'I wanna go' by Brittney Spears*

Brittany: *growls, throws Sam across the room*

Jeanette: *sighs* Another call to the vet.

(4 Don't take Raven's glasses

Raven: Has anyone seen my glasses? *falls down stairs, caught by Simone*

Simone: I will be your guiding eyes through the road of life, do not fear.

Raven: Oh, Simone, you always know what to say.

Jeanette: *walks into room* Hey, 'sup?

Simone: Hello, are you an Angel from above? Or am I just day dreaming?

Jeanette: *eye roll* Raven, here let me help you. *Carries Raven into their room*

Raven: Okay, whew. *shuts her eyes, then opens* Sam has my glasses.

Jeanette: Want me to get him?

Raven: No, just close all of the entrences, and surround you and the room. Sam, come on! Mob Wives is on!

Sam: *walks in room with pepsi and popcorn* Awesome! Wait, how would you- OH CRAP! HELP!"

Jeanette: *Covers the exits with a force field, and hands Raven her glasses*

Raven: CRYSTAL FOCAS KICK!

(5 When you tell Simon his Simone moments, make sure Jeanette and Raven aren't there.

Simon: Yeah, it always ends up with them pulling my arms, and Kayden getting jealous.

Jeanette: Well, maybe if Simone would stop flirting with my sister, that wouldn't happen.

Simon: I have nothing to do with this, so don't blame me.

Raven: I don't care who it is, I want more of it. *winks*

Simon: *facepalm* Raven, you are not helping right now.

Alvin: How do you do it, Si? All the girls are swooning over you.

Simon: Alvin, you aren't helping either. And, it isn't me, it's Simone.

Alvin: But they keep ending up wanting you. Remember last week when we went out with Dev-

Simon: *covers Alvin's mouth* We will not speak of that. That was Simone.

Jeanette: Oh, what happened?

Simon: You know what, I think I'm gonna go hang out with uh . . . Simonette4eva!

Simonette4eva: Oh, let's go watch Star Trek! Let me go get my pepsi.

Jeanette: *steps on Simon's tail* Sorry, but he's busy explaining what happened last week when you went out.

(6 What happens when you mess with Raven Miller

Jeanette, Brittany, and Kayden will hunt you down, and that won't be pretty.

Raven: *outside by herself, singing S.O.S*

Jeanette: *sees Raven by herself* Raven, what's wrong?

Raven: Oh nothing, just the fact Ryan and his guys won't leave me alone. They keep calling me 'The Rat Queen'.

Jeanette: *growls in anger*

The next day

Ryan: Oh, look it's the Rats."

Brittany: Haha, very funny. But when all of us assemble, you won't be laughing. *snaps fingers*

Everybody: *appears out of nowhere*

Jeanette: Ryan, Simon and Alvin have already beat you up before. Now, multiply the pain by eight. ATTACK!

Twenty minutes later

Jeanette: Good job, troops! Now, we just need to get past Dave and detention . . .

(7 Kayden cannot have popcorn

Simonette4eva: *watching Star Trek with Simon*

Simon: *reaches for popcorn* Hey, where's the popcorn?

Kayden: *snickering* Hey, Si, where's Raven?

Simon: Uh, with Sam and Alvin . . . *sweatdrop*

*five minutes later*

Raven: Guys, call the vet. Sam and Kayden had a little mishap . . .

(8 When you Mess with Simon Seville . . .

Jeanette: I will find you and I will hurt you.

Venus: She isn't lying. Remember last week?

*flashback*

Alvin: Si, can I borrow twenty bucks?

Simon: Why do you need twenty dollars.

Alvin: I lost a bet.

Simon: Well, I am not going to pay your bet.

Alvin: Please?

Simon: No. *pullls out wallet* I've been saving up.

Alvin: *tackles Simon*

Jeanette: *pulls Alvin off of Simon* CRYSTAL FOCAS PUNCH!

*end of flashback*

Alvin: Yeah, and I was in the vet's office for a month!

(9 When it comes to singing lead. . .

Alvin/Britt: I'll sing lead! *glare at each other*

Jeanette: Before you two start, why can't we just-

Alvin/Britt: BUD OUT JEAN!

Jeanette: Why can't I sing lead?

Brittany: Cause I sing lead, Jean.

Alvin: Yeah, and if we let you sing lead, you'll trip and fall off the stage! *starts laughing*

Britt: Alvin, don't laugh at my sister!

Alvin: Why not? And, it's true, Britt.

Brittany: And? Why the munk do you-

Simon: WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!

Raven: Yeah. How about a competion to see who gets lead.

Simon: That sounds . . . promising. But, Alvin and Brittany will end up killing each other.

Jeanette: Well, at least my sister has a reason.

Simon: Oh, so Alvin is just doing it for fun? Cause, last i checked, Brittany is a munkin'-

Raven: Stop you two! I'm sick and tired of-

Kayden: Oh, please Raven! Don't even start! You argue with Jeanette all the time over Simone, the most interesting munk in the world.

Raven: Kayden, now is really not the time-

Simon: Oh yeah! Well, at least Alvin can actually sing! Brittany sounds like a dying cow!

Jeanette: Oh yeah! Well, at least my brother doesn't smell like a rotting fish!

Simon: Oh yeah! Chipmunks vs. Chipettes! What do you think of that?

Eleanor: HIT IT!

*Girls of Rock and Roll plays*

Chipettes: (singing)

Sun goes down, I'm just getting up! I'm ready for the city lights!

Radio blasting on the way to the club, gonna rock this town tonight!

Your living in a man's world, they tell us! But we ain't gonna buy it! The things they trying to sell us now!

Cause we're the girls of Rock and Roll!

Brittany: Ohhhhhhhh!

Chipettes: Cause we're the girls of rock and roll!

Brittany: Rock . . .. and Roll . . . .

Simon: Oh yeah!

Chipmunks: The curtains up, and I'm ready to go!

My guitar is in my hand!

There is nothing I'd rather do than play in a rock n' roll band!

Simon: Yeah!

Chipmunks: What we have is what we'll be given

headed for the top

Simon: Don't you know?

Chipmunks: We never stop believing now! We're the boys of Rock n roll!

Simon: You better believe it! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Chipmunks: We're the boys of Rock n' roll! Rock n roll!

Chipettes: We are the girls we are the girls we are the girls of rock n roll!

Chipmunks: We are the boys we are the boys we are the boys of rock n roll!

Chipmunks: Cause we're the boys of rock n roll!

Simon: You better believe it, Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Chipettes: Yeah, we're the girls of rock N' roll!

Brittany: You better believe it that we are

Chipmunks: Yeah, we're the boys of rock N' roll!

Simon: Rock N' Roll!

Chipettes: Yeah we're the girls of rock n' roll!

Brittany: Rock n' roll yeah roll!

Chipmunks: Yeah we're the boys of rock n roll!

Simon: ROCK N' ROLL!

Chipettes: Yeah we're the girls of rock n roll!

Brittany: Rock n roll and roll!

Simon: Gonna rock n a roll and rock and a roll and a gonna rock and roll! *song over*

Alvin: Hey, good job, Si. Pretty soon you'll be as good as me!

Brittany: Yeah, whatever. Obviously, Simon gets lead . . .

Simon: What if I don't want to lead . . . *panting*

Everyone: SIMON!

Simon: Okay, if you insist *sarcastically*

(10 Do not bring up Kaven around Raven and Kayden

Raven: Yeah, why do we even have a couple name anyway?

Kayden: Because our fans ship us. Like Simonette.

Raven: But they're dating. We aren't.

Kayden: They got the couple name before they started dating.

Raven: So your impling we are going to go out?

Kayden: I never said that.

Raven: But your implying it.

Kayden: Why are you so-

Simon: Don't say it. Alvin got sent to the vet's earlier for calling Brittany any names.

Jeanette: Yeah, and if you make Raven mad, I have to join the fun.

Kayden: But . . .

Venus: Just don't. You lose in every argument with her. I don't want to call the . . . *CRASH!*

Theodore: OWWW!

Venus: . . . Vet. *sigh*

(11 Don't go in the lab if you are not Simon, Jeanette, Raven, or Kayden.

Alvin: I said I was sorry!

Jeanette: You ruined my science project! *eye twitches*

Alvin: I was just trying to ask Simon to help me with my math!

Raven: *coughs* How long do we have to stay with Aunt Jackie? Kayden will go crazy if he eats all that popcorn!

Jeanette: I don't know! Ask Alvin! Wait a minute, where is Simon?

Raven: Wait, I thought he said he was right behind us!

Venus: Alvin, why?

Alvin: What?

Venus: When Simon tried to leave, you spilled some of that hearthrobe potion on him.

Jeanette: Alvin, I am going to kill you! *eyes turn red*

Alvin: Why, he might take you out to dinner!

Jeanette: *rolls her eyes* Any idea on how long it will last?

Venus: Between an hour and two days.

Jeanette: I've lost my boyfriend. Because of you! *Turns to Alvin* CRYSTAL FOCAS PUNCH!

(12 Simon wasn't that bad.

Jeanette: Simon, can you hear me? *shakes his shoulder*

Simon: Jeanette, what's going on?

Jeanette: Alvin went in the lab and destroyed the house. We're staying with Aunt Jackie.

Simon: Where are the others?

Jeanette: Keeping Kayden away from Aunt Jackie's popcorn. Cameron and Saddie are still unpacking Alvin and Brittany's stuff.

Simon: Why do I feel so awful?

Jeanette: Because Alvin thought it was a good idea to put your love potion on you.

Simon: Why would he do that? Oh, so that would explain my weird dream.

Jeanette: What was it?

Simon: I was my cartoon self, and it was when i was trying to win that award for the most swave.

Jeanette: Our cartoons scare me. Hey, at least your not acting weird.

Simon: Yeah, um, where is Alvin?

Jeanette: Outside. He is a mix of guilty and annoyed.

Simon: Why would he be annoyed?

Jeanette: Because he didn't take your walet when he had the chance. And . . .

Alvin: *walks in with crutches* Hey, Si.

(13 When you mess with Jeanette Miller . . .

Simon, Brittany,Raven and everyone else will hunt you down.

Jeanette: *crying in room by herself*

Raven: Jean, what's wrong?

Jeanette: Nothing. Chealsea just needs to keep her paws off Simon . . .

Raven: Hey, don't let her get in your head.

Jeanette: She's to big to fit.

Raven: You know what I mean. What does she see in Simon anyway?

Jeanette: Everything I do. And Simon doesn't even notice.

Raven: Well, no girls ever really notice him. So he probably isn't used to it.

Jeanette: I'm not angry with him. He tries to push her away. But Chealsea has to low of an IQ to notice.

Raven: As your twin, I promise I will bring you to justice.

*At dinner*

Raven: Okay, Jeanette and Dave went to bed. We need to figure out a plan. Chealsea can't just walk all over my family.

Simon: Well, she's on the Cheerleading Squad. She . . . Hey, I got it!

Brittany: What?

Simon: Well, she probably has everyone at school on her contact list. Or on her facebook. We hack it, and say bad stuff and post ugly pictures.

Corey: But she's never taken a bad picture in her life.

Brittany: That's where I come in. I can sabotage her, I see her everyday.

Alvin: But, we need someone who she really likes to give us some secrets about her.

Everyone: *looks at Simon*

Simon: What? I'm not much of a flirt, let Alvin do it!

Alvin: I'll just teach you. Besides, she already likes you. Just talk to her into telling you her secrets, and boom! We've got revenge.

Corey: What do we do?

Raven: Oh easy! We keep Jeanette away from the sabotage! If Jeanette sees us personally hurting people for her, she gets kind of upset.

Corey: Then how will this make her happy?

Raven: Because when we're done, we'll show everything to her. She'll be estatic!

*Tomorrow at breakfast*

Jeanette: Eleanor, this omlet it amazing!

Eleanor: Thanks!

Raven: Hey, Jean. I signed us up for the physics club.

Jeanette: Are you sure? I mean-

Raven: Of course! Besides, I want to spend some time with my twin!  
Jeanette: What's going on?

Si/Corey/Britt/Rav: Nothing.

Jeanette: Theodore? Could you please tell me?

Alvin: *covers Theodore's mouth with his hand* Come on, guys. We're gonna be late!

*First Period*

Simon: Alvin, you know I can't flirt with girls. I'm lucky if I can say anything sweet to Jeanette.

Alvin: It'll be fine. Just remember: Complement her. And look her in the eyes.

Simon: Why can't you do this?

Alvin: Because I'm going to be busy with Jeanette as my partner. Have to keep her destracted.

Simon: You . . .

Alvin: I won't flirt with your girlfrriend, jeez. Now, goodluck. Use your training well. Remember, you have your ear piece.

Simon: *rolls eyes. Walks and sits down next to Chealsea*

*end of class*

Simon: Hi. Listen, I wanted to know if you um . . .

Alvin: *through ear piece* ASK HER OUT!

Simon: Do you want to go um . . . *sigh, mutters sorry Jean* Do you want to go out with me?

Chealsea: OMG! Yes!

Simon: Great . . . Um, how about tonight at seven?

Chealsea: Awesome! Um, I'll meet you at Vinny's?

Simon: Uh . . . Sure. See you then.

Cheaslea: *winks, walks away* OMG, Simon Seville asked me out!

Alvin: Hey, bro, you did it!

Simon: Yeah, Jeanette is going to kill me. Tonight at seven?

Alvin: Just say you went to study at a friends house. Don't worry!

Corey: *through ear piece* Okay. Who is in Cheaslea's next class?

Raven: Me. We have art.

Simon: Who's gonna watch Jean?

Corey: I will. Okay, Raven you know what to do.

*In art class*

Raven: Hey Chealsea!

Chealsea: Hi . . . Um wanna be partners?

Raven: Of course!

Simon: *Ear piece* Okay, remember, paint.

Raven: Right.

Chealsea: Huh?

Raven: What? Oh nothing.

Ms. Ortega: Okay,class. Today I want you all to paint whatever is on your mind.

Raven: *raised hand*

Ms. Ortega: Yes?

Raven: Did you say 'whatever is on our mind?'

Ms. Ortega: *chuckled* Yes. You seem happy about that.

Simon: *through ear piece* She said whatever. Make sure you have a camera!

*Middle of class*

Chealsea: Raven, your an amazing artist.

Raven: Thank you. I was thinking of making a new piece, could you help?  
Chealsea: Of course!

Raven: Okay, so stand up straight.

Chealsea: *did as told*

Raven: Now, take all of your hair down.

Chealsea: *did as told* How am I helping?

Raven: Great! Now, what is your least favorite color?

Chealsea: Easy. Green.

Raven: *picks up their green paint and dumps it all over Chealsea* Say cheese! *Takes picture, sends to Simon*

Brittany: *over ear piece* Retreat! She will attack!

Raven: Well, then I'll beat the munk out of her!

Brittany: Raven! Munks, meeting in auditorium! Now!

Corey: *over ear piece* Okay, me and Jeanette are going to watch the Chess Club.

*The Meeting*

Simon: Okay, let me see the picture.

Raven: *Hands phone to Simon*

Simon: Okay, I just hacked into her Facebook. *Uploads picture* Done.

Brittany: So, your taking her out do dinner?

Simon: Yeah. I feel like a cheater. Why couldn't Alvin just do it?

Raven: Because she likes you. And, Alvin has a deadly girlfriend.

Simon: So you think I'm safe? Do remember how long I was in the vet's office when I told her what happened when I went out with Devin for a guys night?

Kayden: Well, she got over it and was sorry. Besides, your doing it for her.

Brittany: And, plus, she knows you don't like Chealsea. Anyways, who's next?

Eleanor: I'm with her in Home Economics.

Jeanette: Guys? Are you in here?

Simon: Jean, where's Corey?

Jeanette: She went to the bathroom. Why?

Simon: Oh, no reason. Hey, what are you doing tonight?

Jeanette: Studying. No plans.

Simon: Well, Alvin would love to take you out.

Alvin: Huh?

Jeanette: So you want me to go on a date with Alvin? *her eyes brimmed with tears*

Simon: No! I just thought you and Alvin might want to catch up. Since you guys aren't very good friends.

Jeanette: Simon, I just wanna stay home . . .

Alvin: You know what? I like that idea. Why don't we go out to dinner?

Simon: Alvin, remember, my girlfriend.

Alvin: Right. Hey, what about Dave n Busters?

Jeanette: I have a test on Monday . . .

Simon: But, it would mean a lot to me if my girlfriend bonds with my brother.

Jeanette: All of a sudden? Fine, I'll go. But, don't try anything Alvin.

Alvin: Why would I? We'll leave at Six?

Jeanette: Whatever. Hey, Simon, could I talk to you for a second?

Simon: Sure. *follows Jean out of room*

Jeanette: Chealsea told me you have a date at Vinny's tonignt.

Simon: Haha, funny. I um . . .

Jeanette: Simon Seville, if you lie to me, you can kiss me goodbye.

Simon: *sigh* Okay, so, that day Chealsea was bullying you and 'flirting with me', Raven, Britt, me and the rest of us got really angry. We had a plan to um . . . As Britt put it, 'sabotage her'.

Jeanette: Where does your date with the Devil come in?

Simon: Well, everyone said that since she likes me, I had to convince her to tell me her secrets. I wanted Alvin to do it, but everyone made me do it. *sigh*

Jeanette: All that for me?

Simon: Of course! Do I still have to go on a date with Chealsea?

Jeanette: No, I have a better idea.

*Later that night at Vinny's*

Chealsea: Simon, I've had a wonderful night.

Simon: Hey, it's what I do. Would you care for dessert?

Chealsea: Um, sure?

Jeanette: *Jumps on table with hose full of chocolate* Eat this, Hag from Hell! *Pulls trigger*

Chealsea: OMG! My new outfit! GAH!

Si/Jean: *Laughing hysterically*

Jeanette: And, we got it all on video. Guys, you can come out now!

Raven: Priceless! You don't mess with the Miller Twins, Princess!

Brittany: I'd have to say, I'm proud to be a part of this . . . Crazy family.

Jeanette: Yeah, when we're not trying to kill each other . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I honestly thought no one would read my story, but I got two reviews! That doesn't sound like a lot, but that's a big thing for me! So, thanks, and here is the second chapter!

(**14**. Simon is not allowed in the kitchen . . .

Simon: Why not?

Jeanette: You blew it up last week! Because you were-

Simon: I get it! Jeez, now I know not to do science in the kitchen! But, it was an experiment!

Jeanette: What kind of experiment?

Simon: To uh . . . Um, to yeah, I got nothing.

Eleanor: You blew up all the food! First you break my ankle, now you break my heart?

Simon: How many times do I have to munkin' apoligize for that! Jeez, give me a break!

(**15**. Alvin, stopp trying to teach Simon how to flirt!

Alvin: I'm sorry! But, it's just ridiculous when you see it in person!

Simon: I'm not that bad!

Alvin: Well, you could've fooled me! And, I didn't think Jeanette would hurt me!

Jeanette: Well, I already have Simone to worry about. I don't need Simon to learn how to flirt, expessially how many times Ki has spiked his drinks . . .

Ki: Well, he needs help! Simon is a sad excuse for a man!

Simon: Uh, standing right here!

Venus: Guys, come on! You can't even get on girl to like you that is not a fan! Simon has like twenty girls at school that have crushes on him!

Jeanette: Who are these girls?

Simon: Seriously, do you see me standing here? Am I invisible?

Alvin: No, your just not important right now.

Simon: What the-

Jean/Venus/Al/Ki: NOT NOW SIMON!

Simon: Jeez, can I go back to being invisible?

(16. Alvin, you will never beat Ki in anything. Let it go!

Ki: Yeah, listen to the author. She knows what she's talking about!

Alvin: Please! I can beat you in anything!

Simonette4eva: You don't know how to listen, do you Alvin?

Alvin: You, me, popcorn eating contest!

Kayden: Did you just say popcorn? *licks lips*

Ki: Your on!

*twenty minutes later*

Ki: I won! *passes out*

Jeanette: How did you-

Kayden: Hey Jeanette! Do you like Spongebob? I love Spongebob! Hey, hey, hey! It's fat Kayden! And I'm gonna sing a song for you!

Jeanette: I am going to kill those two!

(**18\. **Raven and Brittany will kill you if you even think about talking badly about Jeanette.

Raven: Only we can do that!

Jeanette: Um . . .

Brittany: Yeah! By the way, Jeanette, we need to take you to get your claws done.

Jeanette: They look fine . . .

Brittany: No, they look like trash!

Jeanette: Yeah, this is my life . . .

(**19\. **Don't prank Simon. He will turn into an evil scientist.

Alvin: Okay, so I took Simon's glasses and . . .

Simon: Alvin! Give me back my glasses!

Alvin: Okay, here you go! *gives him glasses*

Simon: Why the munk did you paint the lenses pink? I CAN'T SEE!

Alvin: Because now, I can call you Brittany! Happy April Fools!

Simon: It's not even April!

*Next day*

Raven: Si, calm down. It was just your glasses.

Simon: Just my glasses? JUST MY GLASSES! Oh, he'll see revenge! *eye twitches*

*At breakfast*

Jeanette: *leading Simon to the table*

Simon: *spikes Alvin's drink* Hey Alvin.

Alvin: Hey, Si. i'm sorry about yesterday. Can we let the past be in the past?

Simon: Of course! You better drink that water before you get dehydrated!

Alvin: Okay then . . . *Drinks and gasps* Why can't I see anything?

Simon: It worked! Now, you'll be blind for a whole month!

Alvin: Simon, when I get my-

Simon: If you even get your paws on me, you wouldn't be able to see. So, you wouldn't be able to aim your punches and physically hurt me.

Alvin: When I get my vision back-

Simon: If.

Alvin: - I will hurt you!

Simon: *evil laugh* Yeah, you can try.

(**22\. ** Alvin is not allowed to watch The Hunger Games anymore.

Alvin: Why not! That movie teaches me survival facts!

Kayden: Let me get this straight. You want to watch a movie about how teenage humans die, and how they died?

Alvin: It's more then that! Poor Katniss and Peeta almost died eating those berries!

Kayden: Dude, you have a problem.

Alvin: No! You have a problem! You don't know, and you won't know what I'm going through until you watch-

Kayden: I'm not watching that trash.

Alvin: Your dead to me. Just dead . . . *sniffles*

Kayden: Will someone get me a headache pill?

(**23\. **No more swimming in the bathtub . . .

Raven: Yeah. You guys looked retarded.

Kayden: Well, am I allowed to have fun? I think so!

Sam: Yeah! Can you not judge us on-

Venus: We have to. We're protecting you.

Sam: From what?

Venus: You've seen those fan girls! They will look through the bathroom window and see it all.

Kayden: It. Was. Fun. And, plus we get rid of fan girls!

Raven: But, you do realize people will put that stuff on the news, right?

Sam: And? We have fur, so it really won't matter.

Raven: Yeah, it will. Your gonna make the Chipmunks lose all of their fans!

Kayden: No, we'll be getting more fans. Do you know how cute we are when we're wet?

Venus: You guys must need glasses, because all i see is stupidity weither your wet or not.

Raven: Yeah, and you guys have way too much fun playing with that rubber ducky . . .

Hey, I'm sorry for such a short chapter, but I am working on another story for AATC as well! But, I promise the next chapter, I will be having Raven, Kayden, Venus, and Sam answer some questions! If you send me a review with a question in it, it will be answered! Thanks for reading, bye! ;)


	3. The Munks and Ettes answer your Q's!

Hey! Last time I promised a Q&amp;A chapter with the Chipmunks, and they all are very excited, so let's get started!

Simon: Okay, the first questions are from Bluewoldbat. Who wants to-

Al/Britt: MEEEE!

Jeanette: I'll read it. It says: Are Raven, Kayden, Venus, and Sam all related?

Raven: Okay, I'll answer this. Me and Venus are sisters, and Kayden and Sam are brothers. So, not all of us, but yeah. But, we all kind of think of each other as family.

Venus: Okay, the next question says: Raven, have you ever watched 'Teen Titans'?

Raven: Well, yeah! It's actually one of my favorite shows! The original, not the new one where they have too big heads for their bodies . . .

Jeanette: Raven! You can't do that!

Raven: What? I can't state my opinions?

Jeanette: You can, but your a celebrity! Your hate will broadcast itself all over the world, and-

Raven: I get it, I get it. Jeez! And by the way, My favorite character is Raven! She has darkness, although she is good. She loves to read and is very intellegent, like me. And, she has to put up with idiotic boys everyday, like me.

Kay/Al/Sam: Hey!

Sam: Anyways, the next questions says: For all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes: Have you ever gotten stuck under a white bed sheet, or pretended to be a ghost with one? And if you got stuck, what happened?

Sam/Al/Theo/Kay: Yes!

Chipettes/Ki/Si:No!

Alvin: Well, I mean, on Haloween . . .

Simon: And every Monday . . .

Alvin: i only do that because Dave doesn't know how to tuck a chipmunk in!

Simon: Yeah, so the other guys say yes to both. The Chipettes, Ki, and I say no to both.

Theodore: The next question says: Theodore and Simon, do you ever sleep with stuffed animals?

Simon: No! *looks side to side*

Alvin: Aw, Si, are you lying?

Simon: No! *sweatdrop*

Theodore: I do. I have one of Simba from The Lion King, I have one of the Kung Fu Panda, and-

Kayden: Theodore, we will be here for hours if we let you continue. So, they both do-

Simon: I DO NOT!

Brittany: What climbed up your tail?

Simon: All I have is on my night stand, I have my world globe and physics lvl 70 book.

Alvin: Okay, we get it. I might have to search your bed to see if your not lying . . .  
Simon: If you go near my bed, I will hurt you! *eyes turing red*

Jeanette: Calm down! Jeez, why do we always have to argue?

Brittany: Jeanette, save your breath, these two will never stop arguing. The next question from Bluewoldbat says: Simon, who is your best buddy, Theodore or Jeanette?

Simon: Uh . . . That's really hard, since their standing right next to me. Jeanette, why are you looking at me like that?

Jeanette: No reason. Answer the question.

Simon: Well, like I said, it's hard. I'd have to say Jeanette. Because, we are best friends. And, Theodore is my brother, so of course we're friends. Me and him are closer then me and Alvin would ever be! But, I would die or kill for either Jeanette or Theodore, so yeah. My God that was hard!

Theodore: Thanks, Simon.

Jeanette: You have passed the test.

Simon: That was a test? And Theodore, I was just telling the truth.

Theodore: So, I'm not your best friend?

Simon: How about this, Your my BMF? Best Male Friend?

Theodore: Huh?

Simon: Never mind! Why am I the only one getting stressed out over these questions?

Alvin: Because your too uptight.

Simon: Shut up, Alvin. You try being responsible for all of your careless siblings.

Alvin: I already did! You can do that yourself!

Simon: Kinda already am!

Venus: Guys! Back to the questions, the fans can hear everything your saying!

Brittany: Yeah, people out there, we're sorry! Boys are total complete idiots!

Simon: Hey!

Brittany: I was refering to Alvin.

Alvin: Back to the questions, jeez! It says: To everyone, favorite Pokemon?

Everyone: Pikachu!

Brittany: He's just so adorable!

Alvin: But, he says the same things over and over-

Brittany: Yeah? Well, we sing the same songs over and over!

Venus: I'm gonna call Dave if you two don't shut up! The next question says: Raven, what is your favorite genre of music?

Raven: Um, that's hard. I guess maybe Indie.

Alvin: *laughing hysterically*

Raven: I will slap the fur right off of you!

Brittany: You guys have issues! This is actually something I want to know: Simon and Jeanette, longest book you've ever read?

Jean/Si: Dictionary.

Sam: Hold the cheese balls! You actually sat and read that whole book of words?

Simon: Yeah, how else would we have such an outstanding vocabulary?

Kayden: Well, there is a thing called Google . . .

Jeanette: K.C., the internet lies. I don't want-

Venus: Anyways! The next one says, Brittany and Alvin, best prank ever pulled?

Brittany: I'll have to say the time I died all of Alvin's sweatshirts pink, painted his nails in his sleep, and put lip gloss on him in his sleep.

Simon: Ha! I still have that as my Screen saver!

Alvin: Simon! I'd have to say . . . When I told Simon The Lion King was back in theaters.

Simon: That was not funny!

Alvin: Yeah, it was! You cried so hard when it wasn't there, that eyes were red for five days!

Simon: Jerk.

Sam: Next question, Theodore and Eleanor, favorite food?

Eleanor: What kind of question is that? All of them! If I pick just one, the rest will get angry at me!

Simon: Eleanor, I don't think-

Theodore: It's true! Remember last month, when I said chocolate was my favorite, and then everytime I ate peanut butter, I would get all ichy!

Simon: That's because you-  
Jeanette: Simon, just let it go.

Simon: Fine. The next question is for all of us, Favorite Drink?

Alvin: Root Beer.

Simon: Water.

Kayden: Sprite

Theodore: Chocolate milk *winces*

Brittany: Sparkling water.

Jeanette: Water.

Raven: Orange soda.

Eleanor: Hot cocoa *looks side to side*

Simon: FOOD IS NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!

Alvin: Simon, calm down. You must really hate these questions . . .

Venus: Everyone, favorite movie?

Alvin: THE HUNGER GAMES!

Kayden: That stuff is trash!

Alvin: No! It is educational!

Kayden: It'll rot your brain.

Jeanette: Uh, mine is um . . . Twilight.

Brittany: Mine is The Notebook.

Alvin: Now, that is trash!

Simon: Mine is the Lion King!

Raven: Mine is X-men, First Class.

Eleanor: I don't know, honestly.

Theodore: Yeah, sorry. Don't be mad . . .

Simon: He isn't mad at you, Theo. He has a question for you. It says, what do you do in your spare time?

Theo: Well, I cook, eat, sing, dance, and watch Elie play sports.

Jeanette: Eleanor, what do you like to do besides cooking and sports?

Eleanor: Well, obviously sing and dance. I guess I like to go to the movie with Theo and Simon.

Simon: Why me?

Eleanor: Because it can be funny to watch you cry in the theater.

Simon: And I thought we we're friends. The last question says, To everyone. Are you a morning or night person?

Britt/Al/Ki: Night!

Everyone else: Morning!

Simon: You see, us smart or nice people know how to get up early in the morning for a thing called school.

Alvin: Shut up, Simon. You don't like getting up, either!

Simon: Yeah, but I do it!

*Simon and Alvin begin to argue*

Jeanette: Well, that's all the questions we got, so if their are any other questions or if you have any rule ideas, put them in a review! Thanks! We love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! So, after my last chapter, I was thinking about making a whole other fan fiction where the munks answer your questions! And to add a twist, even do some dares! Well, I hope you enjoy chapter four! By the way, most of my rules are by Bluewolfbatt, Guest, JMS135

Simon: Hey, everyone! We are going back to our normal rules and tell you about my embarrassing family.

Jeanette: Yeah! Wait, what? Let's get started!  
**(24. **Brittany is obsessed with pink, don't insult it if you want to live.  
Brittany: Well, it's my signature color. Am I supposed to not like it?  
Jeanette: You can like it! You don't have to steal my clothes and replace them with that ugly color!  
Brittany: What did you just say? *claws retracted*  
Jeanette: I said, pink is an ugly color? *claws retracted*  
Simon: HELP! CODE PINK! REPEAT CODE PINK!  
**(25. **You must hug one person on National Hug Day.  
Simon: I'm not much of a hug-  
Theodore: IT'S A RULE, SIMON!  
Simon: Theo, are you okay?  
Theodore: Well, your my big brother, and I look up to you. Your supposed to follow the rules!  
Simon: Well, jeez, I'm sorry!  
Alvin: Honestly, I think hugging is for whimps.  
Simon: Says the guy who hugs Brittany every day every second of every minute.  
Alvin: Simon, I am going to kill you.  
**(26. **If Theodore has nightmares, let him sleep with you!  
Theodore: Simon, can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare!  
Simon: Theo, why don't you go sleep with Dave.  
Theodore: Because Dave is in the living room writing music.  
Simon: Theodore, not tonight.  
Theodore: Okay . . . *sits on Simon's bedside table and cries*  
Alvin: Theodore! Shut up!  
Theodore: *cries harder*  
Simon: Theodore, calm down, it was just a dream!  
Theodore: Is it just a dream Simon? *sniffles* Or, was it a flashback of when we were on the island? And guess who wasn't there?  
Simon: Dave?  
Theodore: No! You! You were Simone, but most of the time you were to busy to be with Jeanette then to help me! Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go get a cookie! Those calm me down when I'm emotional!  
*Theo walks out*  
Simon: What happened to my little brother?  
**(27. **Toby plays video games all day. Don't ask him to stop.  
Raven: Toby! I need your help!  
Toby: Not now! I'm about to get my title!  
Raven: Please! Help!  
Jeanette: What did you do?  
Raven: I broke rule twenty four . . .  
Brittany: RAVEN!  
Toby: Raven, this is your fault! Don't expect me to save you every time you mess up!  
Alvin: *unplugs Toby's game station* GO HELP HER!  
Toby: ALLLVINNNN! *Throws Alvin across the room*  
Venus: And you wonder why no one likes you . . .  
Toby: PEOPLE LIKE ME, OKAY?  
Venus: Keep telling yourself that, big guy.  
**(28. **No more ghost stories, Alvin!  
Alvin: But, it's fun!  
Simon: Was it fun when Venus almost beat you to death?  
Alvin: It was worth it! Do you remember Venus' face?  
Simon: You mean when she punched you? Yeah.  
Alvin: SIMON! NOT FUNNY! *punches Simon in nose*  
Jeanette: *claws retracted, pounces on Alvin*  
Raven: You had to break the rule, didn't you Alvin?  
**(29. **We're banned from Walmart . . .  
Me: Well, you see, they think Walmart is a playhouse . . .  
Alvin and Brittany stand outside and sing random songs when everyone walks in to get attention.  
Simon and Jeanette decide to read every book in the store for free, making the manager irritated.  
Raven and Kayden go and make fun of all of the clothes.  
Venus and Sam make phony announcements on the inner com thingy.  
And Theodore and Eleanor decide that Walmart is an All You Can Eat Buffet for free.  
Theodore: I said I was sorry! But, they had pudding! You can't say no to the pudding!  
S4eva: Someone just kill me now . . .  
**(30. **Brittany can't go to the mall anymore.  
Brittany: WHAT? WHY?  
Jeanette: Because you almost killed a girl for a skirt.  
Brittany: Well, in my defense, it looked so bad on her! I mean, I was doing her a favor!  
Jeanette: Yeah. This is my family . . .  
**(31. **No Alvon.  
Si/Al: *avoiding each other*  
Venus: What happened to them? They haven't argued all day!  
Jeanette: Someone left a Alvon fanfic on the computer . . .  
Simon: *puking*  
Kayden: Okay, who did it? Those two are scarred for life. Not me.  
Raven: Nope.  
Jeanette: Nada.  
Eleanor: Eww!  
Theodore: Double eww!  
Brittany: Discusting.  
Venus: No thanks.  
Sam: No.  
Raven: That means either Dave, S4eva, or Toby . . .  
S4eva: Why the munk would I read that kind of stuff?  
Venus: So, that leaves Dave and Toby . . .  
**(32. **No mixed couples.  
Simon: It's not that bad.  
Alvin: Oh yeah? Okay, Alvinette.  
Simon: ALVIN BRADON SEVILLE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! *chases Alvin around the house*  
Jeanette: What has happened to us? At least the girls aren't like that.  
Ki: Yes, you are.  
Jeanette: No, we aren't.  
Ki: Okay. What about the Simon Brittany pairing?  
Jeanette: KI! *claws retracted* I WILL DESTROY YOU! *chases Ki around house.  
Venus: Right now, I'm pretty glad I don't have a boyfriend.  
Sam: . . .  
**(33. **Never mention mating season or dating in front of the munks.  
Toby: Guys, quick question?  
Jeanette: Of course, Toby! What?  
Toby: Well, it's Spring, and . . . Isn't it mating season?  
Everyone: TOBY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! *claws retract*  
Toby: Why? I could have just not asked this question.  
Raven: CHARGE! *pounces on Toby*  
*twenty minutes later*  
Brittany: Great job!  
Jeanette: When do you think Dave will notice?  
Correy: Maybe, two three weeks?  
Ki: Well, what are we going to do with him? I mean, he's just sitting down there . . .  
Raven: We can't starve him. When it gets on the news about how we murdered someone, our carrers will be over.  
Simon: Just leave him down there until he wakes up. Then we'll figure something out.  
Dave: I'm home!  
Raven: Crap! I thought we had time to clean up the blood . . .  
Dave: *screaming*  
**(34. **The munks like to sing, don't be surprised when it happens 24/7.  
Brittany: *singing 'All I Want For Christmas'.  
Jeanette: *singing 'Human'.  
Raven: *singing 'Crash Your Party'.*  
Venus: *singing 'Freaks Like Me'.*  
Eleanor: *singing 'Lips Are Moving'.*  
Alvin: *singing 'Witch Doctor'.*  
Simon: *singing 'Just The Way You Are'.*  
Kayden: *singing 'Keep Your Head Up'.*  
Sam: *singing 'Blurred Lines'*  
Theodore: *singing 'Undeniable'.*  
Dave: Ugh, TAXES! WILL YOU PLEASE GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES OF PEACE!  
Jeanette: I um . . . I'm sorry, Dave.  
**(35. **Sleeping is good when you aren't sleep talking.  
*Four in the morning*  
Raven: Kayden? Why are you up?  
Kayden: *snoring* I am handsome, irresistable. Women are putty in my hands . . .  
Raven: Excuse me?  
Kayden: *snoring* I can't believe Raven feel for that trick I pulled last week on her . . .  
Raven: Uh huh . . .  
Kayden: And, that tub of ice cream, i ate it, not Theodore. *snoring*  
Raven: So, I yelled at Theo for nothing? Me and Jean eat that when we watch 'The Notebook'!  
Kayden: And, I tricked Sam into going to football practice with me so I could get onto the team.  
Raven: Oh, that's it! *pounces on Kayden*  
**(36. **Alvin may be leader, but Simon and Theo need to sing lead too!  
Simon: YEAH!  
Theodore: Oh, you two can do that. I'm just happy I'm singing at all.  
Alvin: Thank you Theodore! Why can't you be like that, Simon?  
Simon: I believe in equality and fairness.  
Alvin: You have to earn it like I did.  
Simon: So that means I have to be an idiot and-  
Alvin: NO!  
Simon: Well, I've earned it numerous times!  
Dave: Simon, you are singing lead on tour next month.  
Simon: Wait, what?  
**(37. **If you see Alvin with rabies in his mouth, run.  
Simon: It is pretty freaky . . .  
Alvin: It wasn't my fault!  
Simon: True, but you did almost kill everyone on the block . ..  
Brittany: But, thanks to you, our math class was canceled.  
Alvin: It was that bad?  
Everyone: YES!  
Brittany: Jeanette and Raven are still in their room freaking out.  
Alvin: . . .  
**(38. **No Miley Cyrus.

Jeanette: She's just too . . . Ugh!  
Brittany: I like her song, Wrecking Ball.  
Jeanette: Have you seen the video?  
Brittany: Yeah. Now, that was wrong . . .  
**(39. **No more Annoying Orange.  
Alvin: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Jeanette? Look how long my tounge is! Na na na na na na na na na na na na!  
Jeanette: Someone, just kill me now . . .  
**(40. **When you ask Brittany to calm down . . .  
Brittany: SHE TOOK MY SKIRT! I WILL KILL HER!  
Simon: Brittany, calm down.  
Brittany: Calm down? CALM DOWN? SIMON YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! CALM DOWN MY-  
Simon: I understand. I just think you need to breath-  
Brittany: AND I THINK YOU SHOULD SHUT UP! *begins to chase him around the house*  
Jeanette: BRITTANY!

**(41. **No Kevin Hart.  
S4eva: Only me and the brains can watch it. And half the time, they can't handle it.  
Raven: *laughing hysterically* Tell her . . . Mind her . . .  
Simon: *laughing hysterically* I can't breath!  
Alvin: Why can't we watch?  
S4eva: Because you aren't mature enough to.  
Ki: I am-  
S4eva: No, you aren't. Correy, please explain to him what 'mature means'.  
Ki: Never mind, I'm good.

**(42. **No 'The Fault In Our Stars'.  
Brittany: WHY NOT?  
Jeanette: Because, you literally flooded the house with your tears.  
Brittany: But, Augustus died! How did you expect me not to cry?  
Jeanette: Not that much!

**(43. **Never tell Simon he isn't romantic enough.  
Brittany: Simon, why don't you take Jeanette out? Like, on a real date?  
Simon: I do.  
Brittany: Well, you take her to museums. Take her out to dinner.  
Simon: Why?  
Brittany: You aren't romantic enough.  
Simon: Yes I am . . .  
Brittany: Simon, my sister wants more than going to a physics museum and watching National Geographic. Think bigger.  
Simon: Think bigger. . .  
*next day*  
Simon: *dressed in tuxedo* Jeanette? *knocks on her bedroom door*  
Jeanette: Hey, Sim- Wow! You look amazing! What is the occation?  
Simon: No reason. We are going out tonight.  
*hands her a rose*  
Jeanette: Simon, your so sweet! But, are you sure? We aren't very fancy people.  
Simon: We can do anything together.  
Jeanette: Cheesy . . . Let me go get ready.  
Simon: You look beautiful just the way you are.  
Jeanette: Simon . . . *blushes* I'll be back in ten minutes.  
*At the Resturant*  
Jeanette: Simon, this place is beautiful!  
Simon: Not as much as you.  
Jeanette: Oh, Simon . . . *looks into eyes*  
Random Fangirl: OMG! IS THAT SIMON SEVILLE AND JEANETTE MILLER?  
Jeanette: Fans. We're going to be swarmed with fans.  
Simon: Let's just pretend we don't hear them.  
Chealsea: Simon? How are you?  
Simon: I bet she . . . Yeah, Brittany posted my date on Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook.  
Chealsea: Simon, I am so sorry about that night. Can we start over?  
Jeanette: Uh, Chealsea? We're kinda on a date, if you can tell?  
Chealsea: . . .  
Simon: My life . . .  
Jeanette: Can we not do this again? I don't really like the romantic-  
Simon: THANK YOU! Sorry . . .

**(43. **No diaries.  
Jeanette: We've had more than one diary war . . .  
Raven: Brittany took it a little too far . . .  
Alvin: Yeah, Eleanor is still not eating. She thinks Brittany called her fat. . .

**(44. **If Simon is doing homework, leave him alone.  
Alvin: Hey, Simon, can I have some help?  
Simon: Not now. I have math homework.  
Alvin: My life is more important than math.  
Simon: Alvin, let me explain. If I fail this class, I get and F. Then, I don't get into my dream college. Then, I get no job. Then, I'm homeless and have to live in the woods again. And then, I will get eaten by another animal. So, let me do my homework!  
Alvin: Okay . . .

**(45. **Don't break Brittany up.  
Eleanor: Brittany, time to get up!  
Brittany: *snoring*  
Eleanor: *shakes her shoulder* Get up!  
Brittany: No thanks.  
Eleanor: *pours water on Brittany* GET UP!  
Brittany: ELEANOR! PINK FUSION PUNCH!

**(46. **No Flappy Bird.  
Simon: We've broken everything we've ever touched if it had Flappy Bird.

**(47. **Raven, no more Jersey Shore.  
Raven: But, Snooki and Jionni just broke up! I GOTTA SEE WHAT HAPPENS!  
Jeanette: Tv has ruined my sister . . .

**(48. **Theodore, quit giving Kayden popcorn!  
Theodore: But, he isn't that bad . . .  
Kayden: HEY GUYS! I like pink, yes I DO! HAHAHAA, YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE, BRITTANY! AND IT LOOKS TERRIBLE ON YOU!  
Brittany: Kayden, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! *claws retracted*  
Theodore: Oh, now I get it . . .

**(49. **No hand held fans.  
Simon: Alvin and Brittany use them as auto tunes . . .  
**(50. **No Lil' Wayne . . .  
Raven: Alvin takes it too far . . .  
*Alvin in the shower*  
Alvin: *singing* HOW TO LOVE! YEAH! I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW! THAT YOU'RE THE BEST AND BEAUTIFUL!

Hey! We got 50 rules! YEAH! If you want your rules in the next chapter, send me a PM or review my story! Also, if you have any dares or questions for my new fanfic, send them with your rules! I love you all! Thanks for reading!


	5. A Quick Apology And a sneak peak!

**I feel really bad for saying this, but I somehow lost the fifth chapter. So, instead, I am going to give you some quick info on up-coming fan fiction stories. **  
** I have decided to name the new dare/question show 'Try Me', and it will be first seen on April 28th. But, I need you guys to help and post dares and questions! Either put them in a chapter review, or PM me!**  
** Second, I am going to give you a sneak peak of my new mystery story! So, remember to review, and stay tuned for up coming and new stories! And if you want, PM me requests for stories you want me to do! But, I want to ask that your dares, questions, and requests aren't over rated T. Thanks! Now, here is the sneak peak!**

** June 1st 9:55 am **  
"ALVIN!"  
The door swung open to see the red clad chipmunk holding two duffle bags filled with random clothes and game systems. "COMING!"  
Classic Alvin, Brittany thought. Everyone knew their tour was starting today, but instead of packing, Alvin stayed up all night watching monster movies.  
Simon rolled his eyes, "Come on! Dave will be here with the bus any minute!"  
The Chipmunks and Chipettes had just finished another year of school, and now it was time for their first ever American tour. They had known for months, but Alvin kept putting off the 'packing' part.  
Raven rolled her eyes, "Tell me again, girls, why did we decide to live with Alvin again?"  
Brittany laughed, "I ask myself that question everyday. HURRY UP!"  
Jeanette was grinning her head off, "I am so excited to see the bus!"  
Theodore nodded, "I hope there is a large kitchen!"  
Alvin dropped his bags besides Brittany, and smiled. "A new adventure."

**I hope you guys liked it! And, it will be a nice and long story filled with drama and romance! The next chapter of The Daily Lives of the Munks and Ettes will be posted next Friday! And, all of the Munks and Ettes and me quote, "I love you all!" **


	6. Some Randomness

Hey, guys! Last time, I sadly lost chapter 5 of this story *sheds a tear* But, I wrote a brand new story, and I am trying to fit in all of your rules! And, I am very sorry if they weren't included, that means they will be in later on chapters. I wanted to ask you all if I should re write my story. This was my first story, so it is pretty sloppy, and as The Simonette4eva said (she's one of my favorites. You should check her out!) It needs to be more original. I do not try to copy anyone, either I get rules from you or my own head. But, many people have written survival guides, so it may be kinda the same. Anyways! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

**(51. **No more Taylor Swift  
Jeanette: She's amazing!

Alvin: No, she's hot!

Brittany: Alvin! *slaps Alvin*

Raven: In my opinion, she's a poser. And she writes to many songs about how she doesn't care about her haters. If she didn't care, she wouldn't have to sing those songs.

Eleanor: I agree.

Jeanette: No one asked for _your_ opinion, did we?

Simon: *sweat drop*

Venus: Brittany, what do you think?

Brittany: I think . . . That we would all be safe if I just kept my distance.

Venus: Uh . . .

Brittany: What?

Venus: Your eye is twitching. And, why are you punching your hand constantly?

Brittany: Huh?

Venus: Brittany, Taylor isn't competition, you know that, right?

Brittany: Everyone is competition.

Venus: Oh my . . .

**(52. **Cheese balls are an all day kind of food!

Theodore: YEAH!

Raven: Why are the boys so obsessed with cheese balls?

Sam: And why are the girls so obsessed with chocolate?

Venus: It's not that bad! *starts eating 3rd Hershey's bar*

Kayden: This has got to stop. *tries to take Venus' candy bar*

Venus: *slaps his hand* Try to touch my food again, and I will stick your microphone right up your-

Jeanette: VENUS!

Venus: I'm sorry! I guess I'm not myself when I'm hungry. I should have gotten a Snickers . . .

**(53. **Simon, no more Redbull

Simon: I am not that bad!

Jeanette: Yes you are! You almost set the lab on fire!

Simon: In my defense, I had a whole can that can that time . . .

Alvin: But, you're only ten inches tall!

Simon: It was so delicious . . .

**(54. **Never talk about Charlene

Jeanette: She was nice to me . . .

Brittany: That girl was a no good, big eyed, annoying, brat!

Alvin: I mean, she was kinda hot though . . .

Brittany: _Excuse me? _

Alvin: Uh . . .

Theodore: He said Charlene was hot!

Alvin: THEODORE!

Theodore: Well, I couldn't lie!

Brittany: ALVIN BRANDON SEVILLE! *begins to chase him around the house*

Jeanette: You know, she used to be so sweet before all this . . .

**(54. **Stay away from Alvin when he loses an Award . . .  
Simon: Like when we lost the Kids Choice Awards for 'Best New Music Group'. We almost died.

Alvin: Well, apparently, you guys aren't good enough! We have to be better than the best! Better than that idiot Justin Bieber . . .

**(55. **THE MUNKS AND ETTES ARE NOT JUST FOR KIDS!

Brittany: We do adult music too . . .

Simon: Yeah, we once covered 'Dirty Diana' say

Alvin: IT WAS AWESOME!

Simon: I had to do lead guitar, Alvin sang lead, and The Chipettes dressed up like Dirty Diana.

Brittany: That was actually really fun!

Jeanette: No, it wasn't! Raven and I felt like we were at a twenty-one and over club . . .

Raven: Yeah! I mean, I felt like a h-

Jeanette: RAVEN!

Raven: What? I was going to say _hipster_!

Jeanette: Yeah, sure, whatever . . .

**(55. **Twins, no more Miller vs. Seville battles!

Simon: Well, to be honest, me and Kayden are the actual twins. So, we fight the girls . . .

Kayden: We say I am twins with Alvin for more publicity. But, this needs to stay a secret!

Raven: And, we whoop their butts! The Miller twins are undefeated!

Kayden: Oh, please! The Seville twins never lose a fight!

Raven: Oh yeah!?

Kayden: Yeah!

Jeanette: You know, Simon, I think our twin are crazy . . .

**(55. **No more Skittles.

Simon: Alvin has used 'Taste the rainbow' as an excuse too many times.

**(56. **Never ignore your counter-parts.

Alvin: Yeah, Brittany has hurt me a few times . . .

Brittany: Who is more important? Fans, or your girlfriend?

Alvin: That is really difficult! *sarcastically*

Brittany: You know what, Alvin? I am sick and tired of your rock and roll attitude! You can't even decide if your going to take a shower in the morning!

Alvin: *throws hands up* I give up.

**(57. **Miller twins, no more romantic novels.

Jean/Rave: WHY NOT?

Simon: Because you expect me and Kayden to turn your lives into a fantasy.

Kayden: Yeah, and, we aren't romantics. We're scientists.

Raven: We aren't asking for romance. All we ask is for some . . . Attention.

Simon: Don't you two get enough of that?

Jeanette: What is that supposed to mean?

Simon: Well, you guys aer both famous musicians, almost every guy has a crush on one of you at school, and you are both very intellegent.

Kayden: Wait a second, which boys?

Simon: Kayden, now is not the time.

Jeanette: That isn't what we mean. We want attention from you two.

Kayden: We give you attention every day.

Raven: Oh yeah? Last time we went to the movies, you ditched me to go play football with Alvin!

Kayden: He forced me into it!

Jeanette: Face it, you two! You guys don't give us the attention we want or deserve!

Simon: Girls are stressful . . . *walks out of the room sadly with Kayden*

Jeanette: Why did I say that? I know he's sensitive!

S4eva: *sigh* Girls, what did you do to Simon and Kayden?

Raven: Uh . . . I'm just going to give you all of my romance novels now. I don't think I need them.

Jeanette: Me too.

S4eva: Why does Dave make me in charge? I can't evem handle myself!

**(58. **S4eva banned the lab for a few months.

S4eva: Why am I so short? *looks at hand* AND WHERE IS MY FREAKING HAND!

Alvin: Hey! You're my height now!

Simon: But, this is impossible!

Jean/Kay: 0.o

S4eva: Okay, who did this?

Alvin: Well, me and Raven were arguing in the lab . . .

Raven: . . . And we kind of got some chemicals unfriendly chemicals onto your side of the lab.

S4eva: What was the fight about?

Raven: Alvin was being sexist!

Alvin: WAS NOT!

Raven: Alvin told me that girls cannot play any sports or do _anything_ that is considered 'manly'.

S4eva: Raven, you are free to go. Alvin, a word.

Simon: Ha! She is going to rip you to shreds!

Alvin: Girls can't fight!

Chipettes/S4eva: Are you sure about that? *all pounce on Alvin*

Alvin: Help . . . Me . . .

Simon: No can do. This is way to funny!

Kayden: Yeah, Raven! KICK HIM IN THE JAW! OUCH! THAT HAS GOT TO HURT!

Guys, sorry for the short chapter, but I am currently also writing two other stories! Also, I have been studying for important end of the year tests that I've been getting, so I might not always be on. But, I check my reviews and PM boxes every day, so if you have any questions, just contact me there!

And, I just wanna say really quick, that if you want your questions, dares, or inputs in my new story, 'Try Me', then either PM me or put them in the description. If you don't put them in by April 23, your's will not be in the 1st chapter. But, I will always find a way to squeeze them in! Love you all! :)


	7. Surprise Colab

Hey, what's up guys? It's Simonette4eva, and I want to clarify something really fast. In the last chapter, I was munk'd. I have to jump on the keys to type this chapter, so bare with me! Anyways, The Simonette254 helped me out with some rules, and I want to point out, she is one of my favorites, so check her out!

**(63. **Diet Coke is banned.

S4eva: WHO MADE THIS RULE!

Jeanette: Um, Sarah, I think you need to calm down . . .

Sarah (S4eva): CALM DOWN? I NEED MY DIET COKE!

Simon: She is correct, actually. She will go through withdraw, and probably two of us will be majorly injured.

Jeanette: Then, just take the rule down. Not so hard, right?

Kayden: But if we take the rule down, then-

Raven: Kayden, shut up.

Kayden: But I-

Raven: Please.

Kayden: *pouting* Fine.

Raven: Good boy! Who wants a treat?

Sarah: ME! Can I have a coke?

Jeanette: What has happened to our family . . .

**(64. **Don't mess with Raven and S4eva when they play Call Of Duty.

S4eva: Let's do this!

Raven: GRENADE!

*twelve hours later*

S4eva: Sniper! *shoots someone* TAKE THAT SUCKER!

Simon: Uh, guys, it has been twelve hours.

Raven: Sarah, I think there is a target in the room, cover me! *rose her hand like a gun*

Simon: Raven, it's just me, Simon.

S4eva: Simon? Please! Raven, ATTACK!

Raven: *pounces on Simon*

Simon: LET ME GO!

Raven: Hey, wait a minute, it IS Simon. Sorry, bro. *dusts Simon's shirt off*

Simon: Yeah, whatever.

**(65. **No more coffee.

Raven: WHAT ABOUT STARBUCKS?

Jeanette: Raven, you know coffee is bad for you-

Raven: AND? *evil glint in eyes*

Jeanette: If you drink too much, the caff-

Raven: I DON'T CARE! I NEED MY MOCHAS!

Jeanette: Okay, fine. But, when you start to start fiddiling uncontrolably, don't ask ME for help.

**(66. **No more Grand Theft Auto.

Kay/Al: WHY?

Raven: Because you almost killed Sam the other day-

Kayden: THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Venus: An accident I am going to kill you for . . .

Alvin: Girls can't fight.

The Chipettes: Oh? *pounce on Alvin*

Alvin: Help . . . me . . .

Simon: No way! This is WAY too funny! *laughs hysterically*

Alvin: I hate you.

**(67. **Raven is now a cheerleader.

Raven: IT IS SO EMBARRASSING!

Venus: What? Why?

Raven: Well, for one, you MADE me do it, I was SUPPOSED to be playing softball, because volleyball season just ended-

Venus: Well, cheering isn't that fun with Brittany . . .

Brittany: Huh? I'm fun!

Venus: You make us do core workouts and-

Brittany: You need to stay in shape!

Raven: Two, the mini skirts are TOO mini!

Venus/Britt: ARE NOT!

Raven: It makes me look like a slut.

Jeanette: Raven!

Raven: Oh, come on! You KNOW they aren't very innocent . . .

Venus: They can be fixed!

Raven: And third, if I am a cheerleader, I can't make fun of them!

Venus: Well, at least try for a WEEK.

Raven: Whatever . . . 

**(68. **NEVER call Raven one of the above: Nerd, Geek, Freak, or Dork.

Alvin: She's ALL of the above.

Raven: *eye roll* Yeah, do you have a problem with it?

Alvin: No, but you really need a popularity upgrade.

Raven: You can't say anything, I'm probably WAY more popular than you.

Alvin: Yeah, right.

Brittany: Actually, she's right.

Alvin: Oh, shut up. Was anybody talking to you?

Brittany: Well, you are now.

Alvin: My God . . .

**(69. **Caramel is banned.

Sam: It hurts too much when you get your fur stuck . . .

**(70. **NEVER tell Raven she _can't _do something.

Raven: Man, I wish I could be a human for a day . . .

Sam: But, you can't.

Raven: Oh? *chuckles* Okay, I accept the challenge. *goes to lab*

*Ten Days Later*

Raven: I DID IT! *victory dance*

Sam: What . . .?

Raven: I made a cerum, it turns any animal into a human, for about a week-

Brittany: Oh! Gimmie! I wanna wear big clothes!

Raven: No! I made it, I use it! Why do you always want to mess with my inventions?!

Brittany: Because I can, since I'm your big sister. You're supposed to listen. Gimmie! *snached for the cerum*

Raven: No! It's mine, Bozo the Clown! *slaps her paw*

Brittany: YOU DID NOT! *slaps Raven across the face*

Raven: Brittany, I am going to kill you. Actually, I am going to kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again.

Kayden: Here, let me fix this. *breaks the cerum bottle, pours it down the drain*

Raven/Britt: KAYDEN PARKER SEVILLE!

Kayden: Hey, at least you aren't mad . . .?

Raven: AQUAMARINE FUSION! *aims and hits Kayden*

Kayden: OW!

Brittany: Hey, I think you broke him . . . nice work!

Raven: I know, I've been practicing for a few years now, I think I've got it down!

Kayden: *groan* I think I need an ambulance . . .

**(71. **Sam doesn't like bananas.

Sam: They taste too sweet. And they make me feel like I'm an ape.

**(72. **Kayden has a jealousy problem.

Kayden: DO NOT!

Raven: Okay, then how come every time I talk to someone under the male category, you get an attitude and throw a fit?

Kayden: Well, because I am _protective_ over you.

Raven: You thought I was secretly dating Toby because we had a Call Of Duty marathon.

Kayden: Well, you spent HOURS-

Raven: I'm done with this conversation. I . . . Why . . . *eye roll* I don't understand you.

**(73. **What happened on the island, STAYS on the island.

Raven: Many things happened that I do not want to talk about . . .

Kayden: Yeah, like-

Raven: What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' don't you understand?

Kayden: Well, I understand all of it, I just don't listen to you.

Raven: Oh? *claws retracted*

Kayden: Nevermind! I'll listen!

(HERE ARE THE TS254 COLABARATION RULES)!

**(74. **Don't freak out when meeting your inspiration.

Alvin: We're international popstars. It's normal for it to happen.

Kayden: *hits him upside the head* Not us, you idiot.

Brittany: Well, who else could they mean?

*doorbell rings*

Theo/Eleanor: I'll get it. *goes and opens the door*

The Simonette254: *waves* Hey guys.

Theodore/Eleanor: *hugs her* TS! We thought you were dead!

The Simonette254: *can't breath* I won't be, if ya'll don't stop hugging me.

Simonette4eva: What's going . . . oh my gosh . . . !

The Simonette254: Hey. Thought I'd drop by to bring some comedy. But I'm not that funny.

**(75. **OC's from two different authors with the same idea shouldn't meet.

Chassidy: *walks in* Were you just gonna leave me out there TS? *looks at Raven* Who are you?

Raven: Raven Miller. Jeanette's twin sister.

Chassidy: No, I'm Jeanette's twin. Chassidy Miller, by the way.

Jeanette: *puts paws up* I have no part in this.

**(76. **Tempers can flare because of the last rule.

Raven: You're too old to be her twin!

Chassidy: *claws come out* You did not just call me old!

Alvin: CHIPETTE FIGHT!

Simonette4eva: Should we stop this?

The Simonette254: We should condone it. I herby give S4eva's OC's permision to use my focus punches . . . just this once.

Raven: Excellent. *focus punches Chass, who goes flying into a wall*

Chassidy: Oh, it is on, like Donkey Kong! *Amethyst Fury's Raven/Out Cold*

Simonette4eva: HEY!

The Simonette4eva: But you'll never get to use my special attacks. *high paws Chassidy*

Chassidy: Peace out people. *they leave*

Okay, guys, I know, you're probably angry, ANOTHER short chapter. But, I am working on THREE other stories, AND an upcoming fourth. And, Summer is coming up, so I will have PLENTY of time to work and publish then as well! Also, I want to tell you guys, Raven and Chassidy are not at war or anything. ACTUALLY, they get along quite nicely, but that was the FIRST time they ever met. It took them a while to get used to each other, and realize that they are kind of sisters, with the same parents and all that stuff.

Really quick, I need Dares and Questions for 'Try Me'! I've extended the time for sending them in, because I barely got any, AND I haven't been writing as much as I used to. SO, please send those it! Okay, bye, love ya!


	8. Flashback

Oh my god . . . guys, it's been A FREAKING MONTH OR TWO! I am SO sorry! I've been really stressed lately, and been going through some emotional problems, and some family ones as well. PLEASE FORGIVE MEH! I'll buy you a cookie . . . ? **MUST READ THIS! THIS CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK CHAPTER FROM THE CHRISTMAS/NEW YEARS TOUR! JUST AN FYI SO Y'ALL DON'T GET CONFUSED! 2013! OKAY, NOW YOU CAN READ, LOL. **

**Flashback: 2013/2014 New Year/Christmas Tour! **

**Date (currently): December 29th, 2013**

Raven: I'm HUNGRY!

Theo: I'll make something for yah-

Ellie: No, it's okay, I'll whip something up-

Sam: *laughs* Don't worry, Raven, I'll make you something that will blow your socks off!

Ellie/Theo/Sam: *argue*

Kayden: NO MORE FREAKING COOK OFFS!

Theo/Ellie/Sam: WHY NOT?!

Kayden: Because you three always destroy the munkin' bus kitchen and leave the rest of us to clean it off.

Raven: *laughs* Why are you getting mad? Those three basically cooked for all of our date nights for the past MONTH.

Kayden: Well, I mean, they weren't DATES-

Raven: They weren't? *looks down* Okay then, good to know . . . *leaves the room*

Jeanette: *smacks him upside the head* Idiot.

**Time/Date: December 30th, 9:00 a.m.**

Raven: *throws knife at hotel wall* Weren't dates he says? Then what the **** were they, play-dates?

Kayden:** ***knocks on door* Hey, Raves, we need to-

Raven: GO AWAY!

Kayden: Hey, don't be mad-

Raven: DON'T BE MAD? You just told me that . . . *tear rolls down cheek* Go away, alright? I don't wanna see you right now.

Kayden: But, I care about you, that's what friends do.

Raven: Friends? I AT LEAST thought I was your best friend! Well, if you CARE, then go, alright?

Kayden: I'm not just gonna-

Raven: *opens door/punches him in the face/slams the door* 

**Time/Date: December 30th, 10:30 a.m.**

Kayden: I SAID I WAS FREAKING SORRY!

Jeanette: *sighs* You are an idiot. MAYBE, you should ask her to be your, I don't know, OFFICIAL girlfriend?

Kayden: *laughs* How am I-

Jeanette: I don't know, but you better get her down soon before the concert tonight. I don't wanna have to tell our fans that the 'hot' one couldn't make it.

Brittany: I THOUGHT I WAS THE HOT ONE!

Venus: Brittany, we've been over this! I'm the innocent one, Jeanette's the dorky one, Eleanor's the cute one, you're the pretty one, and Raven's the hot one!

Brittany: *frowns* Uncalled for . . .

Jeanette: You two shut up! *looks at Kayden* You better get her outta that room FAST before hair and makeup.

***Twenty minutes later* **

Raven: *walks out of room with puffy eyes* I'm ready for hair and makeup . . .

Jeanette: You okay? *hugs her*

Raven: Yeah . . . *sighs* Lemme go take a shower so I can get ready . . . *goes into the bathroom*

Alvin: Is she gone? *comes in dressing room*

Jeanette: Yeah . . . why?

Alvin: *laughs/whispers the plan*

***Dressing Room* **

Dave: *knocks on dressing room door* Raven!

Raven: *sighs* Dave, I-

Dave: *comes in* Okay, so change of plans. No more duet with Jeanette.

Raven: *groans* DAVE! That was the only-

Dave: Let me finish. You get one with Kayden.

Raven: What kind of sick and twisted game is this?

Dave: You're singing Almost Is Never Enough by Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Skyes.

Raven: *sighs* Whatever. Shouldn't you be watching the brat and his less annoying twin?

Dave: *laughs/ruffles her hair* Just have fun tonight, alright?

Raven: *shrugs* I always have fun with the fans . . . *Dave leaves*

Makeup Artist: *smiles* You look like a goddess! *pulls out black dress* Get dressed.

Raven: Whoa . . . *slips it on* Okay, better get to rehearsal. Thanks! *scampers out of the room*

**Time/Date: December 30th, 11:45 a.m. **

Everyone (except Raven): *whispering*

Raven: *frowns/scampers in* What are you guys talking about?

Eleanor: *smiles* The line up. You excited for your new duet?

Raven: *groans* No, I'm not. *looks at the girls* And when I find out who gave Dave that idea-

Kayden: I did. *smiles*

Raven: *eye roll* Whatever, let's just practice so we can go to the Meet and Greet already.

Kayden: Raven, I-

Raven: You don't sound like you're singing.

Kayden: Well, I-

Raven: *sighs* You know what? I'll go practice by myself. I don't have time for this. Bye. *leaves the room*

Kayden: *smirks* Okay, anyways . . .

***Meet and Greet Twenty Minutes Later* **

Brittany: Okay, girls, remember: We look good; we FEEL good! Let's kill it! *walks in*

Eleanor: Do we really have to go in formation?

Venus: *sighs* I guess . . . Go Jeanette.

Jeanette: I'm nervous . . .

Raven: *laughs/hugs her* You'll do great! Give 'em that Jeanie smile, and even flip your hair!

Jeanette: *rolls eyes/walks out*

Raven: *cracks knuckles* Well, see yah out there ladies! *laughs/walks out*

Reporter: Raven Miller! Can we ask you a few questions?

Raven: *laughs/walks over* Shoot!

Reporter: So . . . you just joined the group a few months ago. How does it feel going from forest to fame?

Raven: *smiles* I mean . . . just having the support of these fans, it's just . . . spectacular!

Reporter: Good! And, must I say . . . you look GREAT! Who are you wearing?

Raven: Let's just say . . . I may or may not have a new clothing line out soon.

Reporter: You've been shooting on top! Raven, I hope you realize how many fans idolize YOU!

Raven: I mean, all the girls are amazing! And the fans . . . they are just AMAZING! We couldn't ask for anything better!

Reporter: Alright . . . last question: Kayden Seville. Are you two a thing?

Raven: *sighs* Well, I mean . . . he's a good guy and all . . . but I don't see us together like I had last interview.

Reporter: Oh, did something happen sweetheart?

Raven: No, nothing at all. I just think that . . . he has his eyes on other girls and I have my eyes on other guys . . . you know?

Reporter: Ah. Rumor has it, you and Alvin have become a thing in the past . . .?

Raven: That never happened . . .

Reporter: Do you want it to happen?

Alvin: *walks over* I heard my name? *puts arm around Raven*

Reporter: So, you and Raven . . . are you together?

Alvin: *eyes widen* No! I mean, we're REALLY close, but she's more like a sister.

Raven: Y-y-yeah, I mean, friends. *ruffles Alvin's hair* Besides, I don't do players.

Alvin: *laughs* Okay, I see. Is that the only reason you wouldn't date me?

Raven: I don't know . . . maybe the fact that you always- *laughs* We have to go! Crap, Alvin, we have to go to the FANS!

Alvin: Right, right! Thanks for the interview! *both walk away*

Raven: *whispers* Thanks for saving me . . .

Alvin: *whispers* You're welcome . . . now let's get outta here before more reporters swarm us . . .

***Ten Minutes Later* **

Fangirl: OH MY GOD IT'S ALVIN SEVILLE! *screams*

Alvin: *laughs* I mean, I do have that effect on people . . . *signs autograph*

Jeanette: This is going gr- *trips*

Raven: *catches her* Opps, sorry Jeanie. I should have let S catch you . . . *snickers*

Jeanette: *blushes* Shut up! *signs autograph*

Fangirl: OH MY GOD IT'S RAVEN MILLER! *screams* I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I FOLLOW YOU ON EVERYTHING AND I HAVE ALL YOUR SOLOS DRILLED INTO MY HEAD!

Raven: *laughs* Thanks! *sighs autograph* How about . . . after the show tonight, you come with me to get some coffee? My tre-

Fangirl: OH MY GOSH YES! *squeals/runs away*

Kayden: *laughs* And you say you have no fans.

Raven: *rolls eyes* Compared to you, no.

Kayden: Look, Raven, I know you hate me right no-

Raven: *looks at him* Kayden, I don't hate you . . . believe me, if I did, you wouldn't be alive.

Kayden: Scary thought . . .

Raven: I just need some . . . closure. This way, you can go and have fun with all those other girls you like.

Kayden: Raven-

Raven: Oh! Like her! *points at pretty girl* And her! *points* Oh, and you cannot FORGET about her! *points*

Kayden: Raven, I really like you! Can't you just-

Raven: I'm going through a rough time right now, Kayden. *sighs* And figuring out that someone I thought was dating was just my friend . . . isn't daisies either.

Kayden: At least I got you-

Reporter: You two are so cute! Can I ask a few questions?

Raven: *smiles* Go right ahead!

Reporter: So . . . you and Kayden? Kaven? A thing now?

Kayden: Um . . . you see, it's-

Raven: Yeah! I mean, the FRIENDSHIP way! We aren't dating or anything . . . he's literally my best friend!

Reporter: Oh, wow, the fans hope otherwise . . .

Kayden: Both of us just aren't . . . ready for that yet, you know? With our music and movie careers-

Reporter: *laughs* All of your siblings do it! Why not you two?

Raven: Well, we're different from our siblings. We work hard for our fans, and that is our focus.

Reporter: Okay, I- *frowns* Is that a scar on your right temple?

Kayden: *glares* No more questions.

Reporter: But, I-

Kayden: I said, no more question! *laughs* Just kidding, but we need to get back to the fans.

Reporter: Right . . . we'll see you tomorrow at the show!

**OH MY GOD, HOW WAS IT? I wanted to do something special for y'all, so for the next few chapters will be flashbacks. I'll finish this one in the next chapter, and then maybe more flashbacks in the future! But, things will go back to normal, I just wanted to switch it up a bit! Alright, PEACE! XD**


End file.
